He Loves You Not
by Spamilla
Summary: Old CCS fic.


He Loves You Not  
  
Detective Spami: Hello all youse CCS fans! I thought I'd write another Card Captors fic. I  
don't own the song "He Loves You Not" by Dream, or CCS, but I wish I did, heck I wish  
I owned Sailor Moon, Digimon, Tenchi Muyo, and CCS, but wishes like that don't really  
come true. I've come to like Meiling, I love SxS, but Meiling's kawaii! So, this is a songfic  
about how come Meiling loves Syaoran, and how she feels about Sakura butting in. Enjoy!  
  
Syaoran: Argh.... WHY ME!!  
  
Meiling: Thank you Spami! ^-^;; I think I'll enjoy this fic of yours!!  
  
Detective Spami: ^_^;; Welcome Meiling!  
  
Sakura: *whispers to Syaoran* I think Meiling bribed her to write this..  
  
Meiling: BACK OF KINOMOTO!! *runs over and huggles Syaoran*  
  
Sakura: *mushroom cloud*  
  
Detective Spami: I've learned more about CCS since my last CCS fic, so this one will be  
MUCH better! ^_^;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*He loves me, He loves you not. He loves me, He loves me not. He loves me, He loves  
YOU not. HE LOVES YOU NOT.*~  
  
"Meiling! I thought I told you to stay away! Your not a card captor! Your not helping me  
when you come and interupt!" Syaoran yelled. Meiling looked down at the ground and  
said softly, "Yeah, but I thought I was helping.." Syaoran only turned his back to her and  
yelled, "Well, you thought wrong Meiling! You've ruined this capture!"   
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran starry-eyed and said, "I'm so sorry Syaoran! I know I'm not a  
card captor.. I just wanted to help..." She turned around and started crying. She looked  
back at Syaoran once more before running away sobbing.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and sighed, "She is your cusion, and you didn't have to be so  
harsh..." Syaoran looked at Sakura and blushed slightly, "Err... I know, but she totally  
botched that capture. And it's not the first time's she's done it either." Sakura groaned and  
said, "Yeah, but you forgave me everytime I botched a capture." "Well, of course I did.  
You actually have powers."  
  
~*Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. Take your chance at a second hand shot. Say  
what you want girl, Do what you do. He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.*~   
  
Meiling cryed as she ran down the side walk, bumping into several people on the way. She  
ran until she came to the park, which was about 5 blocks from where Syaoran, Sakura,  
Tomoyo, and Kero-chan were. She stopped once she realized where she was. She sniffled  
and crawled under the slide. She looked out from it and cried even more.  
She cried as she remembered how she battled the Fight card here. She remembered how  
she fought because she wanted so much to help Syaoran, but afterwards just getting yelled  
at. She thought for a second as she looked around. "If I was the card captor and Sakura  
wasn't, he'd probably respect me more.." she thought.  
  
Meiling stood up and walked towards the swings. She felt terrible for messing up the  
capture. She sat down and kicked the sand under her with her feet and sighed. "Now he's  
going to be mad at me for a few days, or until I do something else for him to be mad at me  
about." she sighed.  
  
"I know he never really liked me, but I wish he did. Even when he conforted me, I know  
he hated to do it.." Meiling thought to herself, staring at the ground. She watched the tears  
fall from her eyes to the ground, making small indentions in the sand.  
  
~*Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want  
it to say. Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby.   
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, You'll be giving him an open invitation,   
But my baby won't be taken in.*~  
  
"He respects Sakura because she's a card captor. He respects her because he's training  
her... He respects her because their partners. Well, that's just not true in the Meiling Li  
book. I'll see it's not true. I'll make Sakura regret she ever met Syaoran and Meiling Li."  
she thought standing up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No longer will I go to bed  
knowing I have a rival. I know Sakura wants to take Syaoran away from me, but Meiling  
Li does say 'Give Up', she says 'Go For It!'" With that trust in her heart, Meiling stood up  
and began her walk home.  
  
The next day at school started as any other. Syaoran walked in early, Sakura and Tomoyo  
walked a few minutes after he did. Once the three kids where in the classroom they  
greeted each other. "'Moring Syaoran. Did you make up with Meiling yet?" Sakura asked  
taking her seat. Syaoran only shook his head, "I couldn't. Everytime I called over there,  
she picked up the phone, once I greeted her, she hung up the phone... I've never known  
her to be mad at me for so long..."  
  
~*You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tend him with a sweet kiss. You can flutt your  
pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied.*~  
  
Tomoyo only smiled and said, "Weird, maybe she was taken over by evil body snatchers!"  
Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped as they watched Tomoyo laugh at her own joke, which  
caused them to laugh also.  
  
Meiling walked into the classroom and saw Syaoran over with Sakura and Tomoyo. She  
growled, but smiled as she walked over to her seat. Seeing that they didn't notice her,  
Meiling pulled out a piece of paper and wrote "Kinomoto, I challenge you. 5:00pm See  
me at the park. Don't tell anyone of this note. Not Syaoran, not Tomoyo, or the stuffed  
animal, or you'll REGRET IT! Meiling"  
  
Once she finished, she quickly stuffed the note into Sakura's backpack, and walked up to  
her teacher. "Mr. Terrada, I have a headache. Is there a way I can switch seats with  
someone for to day so I don't strain my eyes to see the board?" she groaned. Her teacher  
nodded her head and told her to swtch places with another student. Meiling smiled as her  
plan was starting to work perfectly.  
  
~*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me,  
he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He loves me, he  
loves you not.*~  
  
Sakura from the back of the class looked up and noticed Meiling sitting in the front roll.  
"Syaoran... Is Meiling supposed to be sitting up there?" Syaoran shrugged and said, "Eh,  
who knows?" Sakura gave a mushroom cloud then walked over to Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran followed Sakura as she made her way to Meiling. "Is something  
wrong? Are you still mad at Syaoran for yelling at you yesterday, Meiling?" Sakura asked  
when she arrived at Meiling desk. Meiling looked up with a small fake groan and said,  
"Huh? Why do you think that?" "Because you usually sit back here with us, and now your  
up here." Tomoyo pointed out. Meiling smiled and said, "Don't worry, I just have a bad  
headache. I slipped and bumped the top of my head on the the the fridge door. So, I asked  
if I could sit up here not to strain myself.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were satisfied with the answered the recieved. Tomoyo and  
Syaoran walked off, but before Sakura could also leave. Meiling grabbed her arm and held  
it tightly. "Why don't you look in your backpack? You'll find a note from me." Meiling  
said with a grin on her face as she released Sakura's hand. Sakura noted this and quickly  
walked away.  
  
When she reached her desk, she looked in her backpack and pulled out the crumbled note.  
She read it once, she read it twice. She didn't understand what Meiling meant by  
"challenging" her. Sakura sighed and said to herself, "Well, what's the worst Meiling could  
do?"  
  
~*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not. No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you. He  
loves me, he loves you not.*~  
  
  
Meiling looked around. "Hmm... 5 after 5.. she's late." she thought to herself. Meiling  
stood here, in her battle attire. She looked down the sidewalk and saw Sakura walking  
down it. Still in her school outfit, still with her backpack. Meiling sighed and slapped her  
forehead, "Kinomoto, I hope your ready..."  
  
Sakura looked down the road and saw Meiling in her battle attire. "Huh? Why's she  
dressed like that now..? Maybe she found a clowcard she needs me to seal!" Sakura  
thought to herself as she ran to Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, I'm here, what did you need?" Sakura asked, catching her breath. Meiling only  
smiled as took a fighting stance and said, "Revenge. Come on Kinomoto, let's see if your  
as good as you think."  
  
~*Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. Give it your all girl, give it  
all ya got. You can take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want girl, do  
what you do. He's never gonna make it with you*~  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and backed awy as she said, "Meiling?! What are you doing?!"  
Meiling didn't answer. All she did was yell, "Come on Kinomoto, Battle stance!" Sakura  
shook her head, "No.. you wouldn't..." Meiling smiled and said, "Wanna bet?!" With that  
she lifted her hand into a punch as Sakura blocked it.  
  
"Meiling?! Are you crazy?!" Sakura yelled. "Your trying to take Syaoran away from me. I  
can feel it. I know you like him." Meiling yelling as she forced the fight to continue.  
Sakura began yelling as she couldn't keep up with Meiling's moves.   
  
"Meiling! Stop!" Sakura yelled when she got away from Meiling. Meiling smiled and said,  
"Come on Kinomoto!" Sakura ran to the top of the pegin slide and pulled off her  
backpack. She saw Meiling climbing up, and quickly became scared. She pulled out her  
clowcards and ran down the slide as Meiling was about to knock her off.  
  
~*You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah ) Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )   
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes ) He ain't got his hands tied.*~  
  
Sakura franticly searched for a card while she ran from Meiling. When she found the fight  
card, she turned towards Meiling and said, "Fine, if you wanna fight, you asked for it. Oh,  
key of clow, power of magic, surrender the wand, the force IGNITE!! RELEASE! Fight  
card! Grant me your skill! Release and dispell, FIGHT CARD!"  
  
Sakura took battle stance in front of Meiling. The fight contiued with Meiling having the  
advantage. Meilimg smiled to herself as she thought, "I'm going to win this!" Sakura cried  
out as one of Meiling's punches got through. Meiling lifted her leg and kicked up for her  
last move, but Sakura grabbed her leg, and flipped her to the ground. Sakura raised her leg  
and brought it straight down, hitting Meiling's chest.  
  
~*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me,  
he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what  
he's got, He loves me, He loves you not....*~  
  
After a few momments of standing still. They moved away from each other. Meiling  
caught her breath and looked over at Sakura. "Meiling... why did you fight me in the first  
place. You knew I had the advantage!" Sakura yelled. All Meiling did was stand up and  
sigh. "I knew that.. I just wanted to satify myself in knowing Syaoran was mine.."   
  
"Meiling, you've got to understnad. Syaoran and I are just friends. I don't find any  
romance in him." Meiling smiled slyly and said, "You might not, but he does. He hates me,  
haven't you noticed? I know he doesn't want to marry me, but... I don't know. I just love  
him, and I thought he'd have to pay attention to me if I eleminate the compitition." Sakura  
sighed and said, "I'm not trying to cause trouble. It wasn't my fault I open the book and  
released the guardian beast.. oh, wait it is, but I didn't think it would make me a Card  
Captor... I'm not trying to be compitition."  
  
Sakura stood up and sighed, "By the way, thanks again for battling the fight card for me."  
Meiling smiled and stood up. "Shut up Kinomoto, and remember this." Sakura gave a  
curious look, "Huh, remember what?" Meiling smiled slyly with her answer, "He loves me,  
he loves you not."  
  
~*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me,  
he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what  
he's got, He loves me, He loves you not....*~  
  
  
The End!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: Hey, Hey! Whatcha think? tell me in a review!  
  
Meiling: Wow! I got the last word stance!  
  
Syaoran: Was there a point to this story?  
  
Meiling: *huggles Syaoran* YES! It tells about my love for you!  
  
Syaoran: *sarcasticly* Oh.. Aren't I a lucky guy?  
  
Sakura: *blink blink* Uh.... I'm not going to make a comment..  
  
Detective Spami: YOU BETTER KINOMOTO!!  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* Err... okay, chill out Spami!! I liked it, I had my says, better?  
  
Detective Spami: ^-^;; Much! For all my loyal fans *which their probably aren't any* I just  
want to say, this fic is devoted to you!  



End file.
